the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Hunter
Description Ethan Hunter is a 17 year old witch living in a small apartment afforded from his crimes. He stands at 6'2" tall, and has messy, dark brown hair and brown eyes so bright they look almost orange. He's tall with very lanky arms and a skinny build. Ethan prefers to keep to himself the majority of the time, but will gladly talk to anyone if the situation arises. The only time he's antisocial is when he comes across someone with developed superpowers (developed as in relatively strong or useful; but not if they are too weak to be utilised) as he has an intense hatred and jealousy of them. - Backstory Ethan always wished for superpowers or similar abilities, growing up on comic books and cartoons. However, once people in real life began developing abilities beyond his imagination while he was left behind, his desire turned to jealousy and his inspiration turned to spite. Soon after, Ethan began looking into new methods to draw out powers of his own, focusing on an unknown form of witchcraft (not true witchcraft, focusing more on the darker side of humanity)which granted him knowledge of how to manipulate the contemporary world around him. Using this, he attempted to help people by acting as a superhero. However, he only ended up forcing people to fear him as opposed to be thankful or look up to him. Of course, this made him angry and soon after he embraced the dark nature of his power, turning to crime and destruction. - Relations Friends * - Family * - Romantic Interests * - Acquaintances * - Enemies * - - Abilities Urban Magic '''- Ethan can use magic to cast spells that draw upon the magic of urban areas, (including cities, towns, suburbs, etc.), tapping into their knowledge and power to cast spells, teleport, fire blasts of magic energy, create mystic force shields etc., and/or mystically manipulate their aspects. '''Urban Empowerment - Ethan becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they are in an urban environment. Urban Adaptation - Ethan is able to adapt to the majority of urban environments such as cities, factories, sewwer, etc. He can withstand pollution of all sorts, harsh temperatures and strong electrical signals. Urban Intuition - Ethan instantly learns the layout and routes of any city the moment he walks into it. Architecture Manipulation/Architektonikíkinesis - Ethan can manipulate architecture and designs of buildings around him through focus on urban magic. The larger the change, the more focus he requires. Furthermore, the closer Ethan is to the building the faster the change takes place, working at full efficiency when he's touching it. Ethan's only able to do this while in the city the building itself is in. Rumour Inducement/Fímikinesis - Ethan is able to plant rumours, whether they're true or not, into the general public's minds which they will fully believe until proven otherwise without a shred of doubt. (For example, Ethan causes a town to believe that "James" is a bad guy. A few days later, James saves three dozen people from a burning building at the risk of his own life. The act causes people to believe he's really a good guy and the rumour is undone.